


Adopted

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted AU, Adopted Sock, Lowkey Sockathan, M/M, Multi, Sock finds out, my shitty AU, random drabble idea I had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Napoleon was very good at reading people. You wouldn't expect that from a tween killer, but it was one of his specialties.The slightest coincidences ticked him off.So, when he noticed something about his favorite demon and angel one day, he needed answers. A lot of answers.





	Adopted

When Sock had nothing to do, he often watched people. Reading people was one of his favorite things to do, just to observe, not interact. That was one of his favorite things about being incorporeal when he went to Earth, he was just a bystander for once. He had been watching the strange deities he had come to know as his second family for a while now when something clicked. 

Mephi and Prov had the exact same shade of gold eyes he saw every time he looked in the mirror.

In fact, now that he thought about it, he had a lot of similarities to them. His complexion, his hair, even the way he acted, he was the perfect mix between the two. Even their smiles seemed all to familiar to him.

He always thought his parents didn't look or act much like him, he always had his suspicions, but this made perfect sense. His innocence and kindness plus the homicidal thoughts and psychosis-- it all made sense now. Why he always seemed to feel so neutral and unpredictable, teetering on the edge between chaos and harmony.

He thought back to a conversation he had with Mephistopheles a few days back. They were making casual conversation one day in his office when the topic of Sock's parents somehow came up. He vaguely remembered saying something like, 

"Ya know, I used to think I was adopted or something and my parents didn't tell me. They didn't really seem like they knew me, but that's crazy, right?"

He could have sworn he saw that permanent smile falter for just a second in his peripheral vision. "Y-Yeah, that's pretty damn insane. I would know." Demons didn't stutter.

Now he was sure.

He needed a confession.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sock's eyes are green but I had to alter it for the events to come into play so please don't comment about it I already know


End file.
